Together
by Amber Reina
Summary: Mereka hanya ingin terus bersama. Bukan hanya berdua, tetapi bersama semua rekan seperjuangan. Menata kembali kehidupan tanpa ada satupun yang terlupakan.
**Disclaimer :** **Square Enix**

 **Pair : J8**

 **Warning : AU, Sho-Ai, OOC**

 **Together**

Eight terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat di sisi wajahnya. Ternyata itu adalah tangan Jack. Jack terus mengusap sisi wajah Eight dengan lembut.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." perintah Eight yang dibalas cengiran Jack.

Bukannya menyingkir, Jack kini menangkup kedua sisi wajah Eight lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tidak akan."

Jack terlihat senang ketika Eight mulai kesal. Menurutnya Eight tidak pantas bermimik kesal seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Justru terlihat manis.

Dengan cepat Jack mundur untuk menghindar dari tinjuan maut Eight. Eight memang mudah kesal jika dijahili sepeti ini. Tapi itu membuat Jack senang. Tangan Jack menangkap pergelangan tangan Eight lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan!" Eight bergerak tidak nyaman dipelukan Jack.

Jack tidak mau melepaskan Eight. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini." bisik Jack dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa? Hari ini kau aneh." ujar Eight masih dalam pelukan Jack.

Jack tidak menjawab. Kepalanya diturunkan ke atas bahu Eight agar ia leluasa menghirup aroma khas milik Eight. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Jarang sekali ia bisa memeluk Eight selama ini. Biasanya, Eight akan langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberikannya tinjuan maut. Jack menghembuskan nafas di leher Eight.

"Besok," ucap Jack dengan suara kecil namun cukup terdengar di telinga Eight. "Misi terakhir kita. Aku akan melindungimu." suaranya terdengar parau di kalimat terakhir.

Eight memandang langit sebelum membalas ucapan Jack. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Harusnya kau menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Ada jeda pada kalimat Eight. Jack tahu itu. Ia diam menunggu kalimat Eight selanjutnya.

"Makanya, kita harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Bersama yang lainnya juga."

"Oh," Jack melepaskan pelukannya ketika telinganya menangkap alunan flute milik Deuce.

"Belakangan ini, Deuce lebih sering memainkan flute-nya dengan alunan yang berbeda dari biasanya." ujar Eight yang juga sedang mendengarkan.

Hembusan angin menerpa mereka. Jack memutar tubuh Eight agar bisa memeluk Eight lagi. Namun kali ini, Jack memeluknya dari belakang.

Eight tidak protes. Ia justru menyentuh kedua tangan Jack yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Semoga, ini pertanda baik." katanya dengan nada lemah.

Jack kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Eight. Matanya terpejam. Aroma milik Eight ditambah alunan flute Deuce membuatnya mengantuk.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, selama mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga, saling bahu-membahu mengalahkan musuh. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **~Amber Reina~**

"Jack!"

Tubuh Jack terhempas di depan mata Eight. Kemudian tubuh itu membentur tembok yang sudah hancur setengahnya. Membuat bongkahan-bongkahan rapuhnya menimpa tubuh Jack.

Eight berusaha meraih Jack. Namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Begitu pula rekan-rekan yang berdiri di sekelilingnya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa bergerak, kecuali Deuce. Ya, Deuce adalah penyebabnya. Entah apa yang merasuki, Deuce justru membantu pihak musuh.

Jack mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Eight yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya terlihat samar. Ia iangin meraih Eight namun tubuhnya mati rasa. Separah itukah keadaanya hingga menggerakan tangan rasanya sulit sekali.

"Jack!"

Suara Eight yang memanggil namanya terdengar jelas. Apakah ia akan berakhir di sini? Tidak, ia harus bangkit. Ia harus memenuhi janjinya dengan Eight. Dengan tekad yang kuat, akhirnya Jack bisa menggerakan jari-jarinya. Kekuatan itu terus menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit. Erangannya pun menggema ketika kakinya mulai bergerak.

"Ja-Jack!"

Tangannya terjulur ke arah Jack yang terbaring tak berdaya kemudian ia jatuh tepat ketika ia berhasil meraih tangan Jack. Tangan yang berbalut luka itu terasa dingin. Eight menggertakan giginya. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Kemudian sepasang kedua matanya menemukan pedang Jack yang tertancap di lantai dan letaknya hanya berjarak lima langkah. Apakah ia harus mencabut pedang itu lalu mengarahkannya kepada Deuce? Apakah ia akan melanggar janjinya sendiri?

Selama ini, Eight tidak pernah menggenggam senjata. Karena menurutnya senjata bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawa dan Eight tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak mau membunuh. Namun kondisi saat ini mengharuskannya melawan apa yang menjadi pantangannya. Karena jika ia diam saja, rekan-rekannya akan mati. Jack akan mati. Eight pun menyeret tubuhnya menuju pedang milik Jack. Kemudian salah satu tangannya menggenggeam gagang pedang untuk menjadi tumpuan agar ia bisa berdiri. Jauh di depannya, Deuce masih memainkan lagu kematian yang membuat seluruh tubuh yang mendengarnya menjadi mencabut pedang itu. lalu dengan sisa tenaganya ia berlari menerjang Deuce.

"Heaaaa!"

 **~Amber Reina~**

"Aw, aw, aw! pelan-pelan, Seven!"

"Kau ini kan laki-laki, tahanlah sedikit. Dasar cengeng." gerutu Seven ketika sedang mengobati luka di tangan Jack.

Yang dikatai cengeng cemberut. "Eight di mana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia sejak tadi berada di teras." jawab Seven singkat kemudian meninggalkan Jack.

Jack berusaha berdiri lalu berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu. Jack bisa melihat Eight yang sedang duduk sendirian dari balik jendela. Ya ampun, kenapa wajahnya ditekuk begitu. Jack membuka pintu perlahan.

Rupannya Eight menyadarinya. Ia pun langsung berdiri lalu menghampiri Jack agar bisa membantunya berjalan. Eight rasanya ingin sekali mendorong Jack karena Jack dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Haha...," tawa renyah Jack terdengar. Ia selalu menikmati saat menjahili Eight. "Syukurlah, kita bisa pulang bersama." ucapnya seraya melihat langit.

Eight membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia pun mengikuti Jack memandang langit cerah di atasnya. Semua rekannya selamat. Termasuk Deuce. Petualangan kali ini mengajarkan Eight banyak hal. Ternyata, sebuah perjuangan itu sulit. Apalagi dalam keadaan tertekan harus melanggar prinsip. Dan laki-laki di sebelahnya lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Langitnya cerah. Bagaimana kalau tidur saja?"

"Ya, ide yang bagus."

Keduanya lalu tertidur pulas di atas sebuah bangku panjang dengan posisi duduk dan bahu yang saling menempel.

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **N/A : Apalah ini. Curahan stres tugas kuliah. Ga jelas tetap nekat di publish.**

 **Fic J8 ke duaku. Ini alurnya bukan dari game. Cuma karanganku sendiri. Ohohoho...**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir & membaca fic ini sampai selesai. ^_^**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
